


Coffee, tea, or me?

by dilutedwater



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 600 useless words, Crack, Drabble, I swear, M/M, Oneshot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, although rated M the most nsfw word is 'kiss' tbh lol, i honestly write better than this, intentionally badly-written, or rather i tried writing crack and this is what happened, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilutedwater/pseuds/dilutedwater
Summary: JJ waves. “Hey Seung Gil! Want a drink? Coffee? Or tea? How do you take it?”“Take me.”JJ looks at him in shock. The cup falls soundlessly from his hand and rolls harmlessly away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the opening day of 4CC this year corresponds with valentines' day! so this is late but well. better late than never.
> 
> here's my intentional attempt at writing very bad pwp without anything rated actually happening.

Seung Gil Lee is glad to finally be home after a long day of gruelling training. He opens the door and is greeted by the sight of one Jean-Jacques Leroy.

One Jean-Jacques Leroy clad in an apron. Only that, and nothing else.

Oh, and the usual annoyingly disarming grin of his.

“Which would you like? Coffee, tea,” a slow wink, “or me?”

Curse that devilish grin of his.

It is the end of the day, so Seung Gil has no need for caffeine. Since there are the only three options, the only logical one would be—

“You.” Seung Gil states plainly, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for his impeccable logic.

And the next thing he knows, JJ has him pressed against the wall, lips assaulting his with a fiery passion that scorches his body, leaving him weak. His knees buckle, but JJ just hoists him up.

Curse those biceps of his.

But even so, holding someone up can’t be all that comfortable; lying down would be much less strenuous. “Sofa,” Seung Gil manages to say in between the kissing, and gives himself another mental pat on the back for his flawless logic.

And suddenly, they have moved to the sofa. JJ has Seung Gil’s hands pinned against the armrest with one hand. For some reason, all their clothing has vanished, including the apron. JJ’s other hand is tantalisingly caressing its way down his torso, mouth following its trail, biting and licking. Seung Gil’s hips buck upwards involuntarily, desperate for some friction. He feels JJ smirk against his navel, and the southward progress slows even more.

Curse that tongue of his.

Well, rather than smirk, there are other things he could do with his mouth. “Lower,” Seung Gil demands, arching his back. Given that his hands are currently being restrained, this is the best way to prove his point he reasons, mentally nodding to himself.

JJ’s mouth leaves his navel. Seung Gil watches as his lips part ever so slowly, before coming into contact with—

An incessant beeping interjects.

Seung Gil’s eyes snap wide open.

The alarm informs him that it’s 9AM of the 14th of February.

This has to be the worst time to have a dream like that, of a fellow competitor, whom he would be seeing in a few hours no less.

He groans in annoyance at himself and wipes perspiration off his forehead. Throwing off the covers, he proceeds to take a cold shower which helps abate the side effects of his dream, but does nothing for his frustration. Dressing quickly, he grabs his small suitcase of equipment and heads out the hotel towards the Gangneung Ice Arena. No harm doing a bit more off-ice practise and stretching before the official practise.

When he enters the competitors holding area, he notes that the organisers have been kind enough to prepare hot everages in a corner. He also notes that there is someone there, taking a Styrofoam cup. Someone clad in a very bright red jacket.

That someone looks up and notices him staring.

JJ waves. “Hey Seung Gil! Want a drink? Coffee? Or tea? How do you take it?”

“Take me.”

JJ looks at him in shock. The cup falls soundlessly from his hand and rolls harmlessly away.

Belatedly, Seung Gil realises he had said that out loud. He frowns, pinching his arm. It hurt.

Which means this must not be a dream. He mentally praises himself for this succinct assessment.

But if this isn’t a dream, it must mean…

The realisation dawns a moment too late; If only _this_ is the dream instead.

**Author's Note:**

> you know how in dreams everything you do makes perfect sense but when you wake up it's like 'omg that does _not_ make sense'? yea that's kinda what happened. with the sudden wall-to-sofa-that-escalated-quickly and seunggil's _impeccable logic_ lol.


End file.
